The present invention relates to a storage box for portable electronic apparatus, especially to a storage box for storing simultaneously a PDA (personal digital assistant) and a keyboard with enhanced safety and convenience.
The PDA (personal digital assistant) is a portable electronic apparatus with growing attraction and provides more portability over notebook computers.
The present PDA has diverse functions for mobile workers such as address book, schedule, agendum and memo. For example, user can easily find a telephone entry with a stylus instead of thumbing a physical address book.
Beside above-mentioned functions, the present PDA can also access e-mail and execute various application programs such as spread sheet, e-map, word processor, e-book or game.
Moreover, most PDA has built-in wireless communication module to receive real-time information such as stock news, traffic condition, and weather forecast and instant news. FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of a prior art PDA 10a. For inputting interactive data, the PDA 10a is connected to a keyboard 20, which is more miscellaneous than a stylus pen. However, in prior art PDA, the LCD panel thereof is a fragile component and a protective cover or sheath is required to protect the PDA and the LCD panel. The protective cover or sheath provides unsatisfactory protection for the PDA and the LCD panel; and cannot protect the PDA and the keyboard simultaneously.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a storage box for portable electronic apparatus, which has a first accommodation space and a second accommodation space to store the portable electronic apparatus such as PDA and foldable keyboard.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a storage box for portable electronic apparatus, which has a first accommodation space and a second accommodation space; and a foldable keyboard can be unfolded to placed in the two spaces and a PDA is lay on a supine cover of the box.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a storage box for portable electronic apparatus comprising a box body and a cover. The box body has a first accommodation space and a second accommodation space therein. The first accommodation space has a first connector therein. The cover has a second connector therein and connected to the first connector. The two accommodation spaces can be used to receive a portable electronic apparatus and a foldable keyboard such that the protective function and portability are enhanced.